heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 23
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * Sam Ewing (Cable News Reporter) Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** *** **** ** * ** Federal Prison Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = My Science Project | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis2 = Retelling of Spider-Man's origins. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Maxie (Promoter) Locations: * ** *** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Spider-Man's Uncanny Spider-Sense | Writer3_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler3_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker3_1 = Christopher Ivy | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle4 = Standards of Behavior | Writer4_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler4_1 = Richard Rockwell | Inker4_1 = Andy Mushynsky | Inker4_2 = Donald Hudson | Colourist4_1 = John Wilcox | Letterer4_1 = Richard Parker | Editor4_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Spider-Man's Top 30 Villain Count Down!!!!!!!!!! | Writer5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker5_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/8/88/Comic_List.png Adversaries: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spidey Versus J.J.J.!! | Writer6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Rick Parker | Editor6_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle7 = The Saga of the Serpent Crown: Cataclysm | Writer7_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler7_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker7_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist7_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer7_1 = Jade Moede | Editor7_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor7_2 = Gregory Wright | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * ** ** Nolem * Other Characters: * Antilia Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * Celestial Ship | Notes = * In "Abominations!" plot by Conway, script by Michelinie. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References